


In Charge

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Slice of Life AU [12]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Sugar the cat, sugar rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Henry and Linda go out for the night and leave Allison, Evil Alice/Malice and Tom in charge.





	In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea played around for a couple months and finally found the time to get it done! Probably going to be a while till I get a new SOL AU story done, I still need to work on the newest SOL AU story along with a few others, and some new stories. 
> 
> Still I hope you enjoy!

Linda was putting on her earrings, as she was getting ready for a party. One of their close friends, the Evan’s came into town and invited them to a get together. It’s been years since the Stein’s last saw them, and it was nice for them to come over. 

Henry was putting on his tux as he saw the three new additions to his family. Allison, Tom and evil Alice who they named Malice. “Alright you three. Linda and I are going out for the night, so could you keep an eye on Bendy and the others for tonight?” He asked.

Tom and Malice looked up at Henry and back at each other. “You expect us to keep an eye on the ink demon and his friends?” Malice asked.

Henry nodded. “Yep. Linda and I are gone and someone needs to keep an eye on Bendy, Boris and Alice. What better then you three helping to take care of them.” He explained. 

“No thank you Henry. I’ve been chased by the Ink Demon for so long, and even though he’s not scary he can still do some mischievous things.” Malice explained. She then had a thought of Bendy laughing menacingly ting her, Tom and Allison up to some fireworks.

Allison chuckled and rubbed Malice’s back. “Oh relax. Bendy would never do anything like that.” She replied giving comfort for the formerly evil Alice. She then glanced at Henry and whispered, “Would he?”

It was Henry’s turn to chuckle. “He wouldn’t. Because if he did, he would be grounded for a month with no pizza!” He yelled upstairs.

“Aww what!” Bendy yelled in the distance. Henry smiled catching Bendy in the act of his plan against his babysitters. Tom and Malice gave a glance knowing one of Bendy’s plans was foiled, but what else does this little devil darling had in store.

Tom shook his head. While he didn’t speak, Malice knew Tom didn’t trust the little devil one bit. Allison turned and held Tom’s mechanical hand. “I know you don’t trust him, but remember we have Alice and Boris to keep us on our feet.” Tom nodded; at least Boris and Alice are well mannered.

Linda was finally ready dressed up in her dark blue dress. “Ready to go Henry?” Linda asked. 

Henry smiled looking how pretty his wife looked. Her hair tied into a bun, the dark blue dress looking pretty like the night sky, and her silver high-heeled shoes glistening like the stars. The man blushed seeing how beautiful his wife looked tonight. 

Allison giggled seeing Henry gush over his wife. 

“Henry? Henry?” Linda asked. 

Henry snapped out of it and looked at his wife. “Y-Yes?” Henry then remembered what Linda asked him, “Oh yes! I am.” He looked at Allison. “Allison your in charge. Call me incase anything happens.” He said handing Allison a paper with some phone numbers. 

Allison smiled; she could handle this I mean what could go wrong with taking care of three toons. Malice stared in shock at the other angel and Henry. “I’m like older then these two! How is she in charge?!”

“Because she’s responsible and would not turn Bendy, Boris and Alice into slaves.” Henry replied. Allison chuckled and Tom smiled knowing Malice got owned. 

Linda grabbed Henry’s hand, “come on Mr. Stein we have a fun night with friends!” She grabbed Henry and pulled him outside to headed to the car and drove off for the night.

The trio looked out the window. Allison stood up and spoke up, “Alright! I’m in charge so first things first I’ll be checking up on the toons.” Allison walked upstairs to check up on the toons. Tom’s ears went down as he gave a growl feeling something is wrong.

Tom followed Allison leaving Malice alone on the couch. Once they we’re gone Malice changed the channel to a drama movie. 

Allison opened the door, surprisingly the toons we’re just relaxing. Bendy was playing with a paddleball, Alice was reading a book with her pet kitten Sugar next to her, and Boris was playing a crossword puzzle. 

Tom took a peek of the room as well, and felt suspicious that the toons we’re just acting normal then usual. 

“See Tom, everything is fine.” Allison reassured. She closed the door and pulled Tom away headed back downstairs. Once they came down, Malice quickly changed the channel back and smiled at the two toons. They sat back down again and relaxed the rest of the night. “See it’s nice and easy.”

That’s what Allison thought. Once she left, Bendy went under his bed and took out his secret stash of cheese puffs gummy worms and orange soda. “Glad their gone.” He sighed in relief. 

Alice looked up from her book as Bendy threw her a can of soda so she can have a sip. Carefully she opened it so none of the fizzy substance sprayed on her. “I can’t believe you we’re able to sneak all the snacks before mom and dad left.” Alice exclaimed. 

Bendy chuckled, “well we’re toons, and I was able to do it this when Henry and Linda we’re getting ready. Plus Tom and the others are stuck watching TV.” He explained. The demon chugged on the soda before opening the bag of cheese puffs before eating one. “So they’ll be distracted on that till Henry and Linda comes home.”

Alice rolled her eyes. “If you say so.” 

An hour has passed and this time Tom decided to check up on the toons it’s been quiet with no mayhem. The wolf growled sensing something is wrong and went up to check at what the toons we’re up too. Allison stopped him holding onto his paws.

“Tom, relax their fine.” Allison reassured. Tom removed Allison’s hand off his arm and started to march upstairs. “Tom.” Allison sighed.

Malice groaned rolling her eyes. “Would you like it if I checked up on them?” She asked.

Tom and Allison looked at each other. There was silence between the three till Allison snickered. Then her snickers turned to chuckles. Tom just growled at the evil angel. He knew this angel was nothing but trouble, and knew the toons would be in danger if she were lurking around their room.

Malice walked upstairs and found the toons room. She slowly opened the door and saw the toons relaxing eating food. She opened it slowly and walked in. Upon her entrance, Boris looked up from his crossword puzzle, his ears dropped down seeing the evil Alice.

Bendy and Alice looked at Boris then at each other. Boris whimpered looking up and pointing up. Alice and Bendy looked up to see Malice over them looking at them with a glare. 

“Oh hi Malice!” Bendy nervously chuckled. 

“Oh hello Bendy, what are you three doing tonight?” Malice asked.

“Just eating snacks, doing our own thing.” Bendy replied. 

“That’s it?”

Bendy nodded. Malice shrugged, there was nothing to worry about. Heck nothing for Henry to get them in trouble. Malice was about to walk out of the room, but before she left she had her hand out asking for some snacks. Bendy and Alice handed Malice some gummy worms and cheese puffs before she left the room and back downstairs.  
Allison and Tom turned and saw Malice coming downstairs eating the snacks Bendy and Alice gave her. Tom was confused seeing what Malice was eating. 

“Where did you get that?” Allison asked. 

Malice stopped chewing and looked at her hand seeing the gummy worms and a cheese puff still in her hand. “Oh. Bendy gave this to me. He has some secret stash of junk food.” She replied giving a laugh.

Allison and Tom looked at each other. Tom snapped his fingers using his metal hand knowing something was up.

At the party over at the Evan’s house Henry and Linda were having a wonderful conversation with their friends. They talked about their lives so far since the last time they met, which was too awkward for the Stein’s to explain. Because how to explain to party guest your adopted toons, an evil angel out of your old co-worker, and two other toons into your home.

They party was loud that no one heard the phone ring. The phone rang three times before it went to a dial tone. Allison sighed as she hanged up the phone. 

“Any luck?” Malice asked. Allison shook her head. “Well that’s just great! Henry’s off having a good time when we’re having a crisis over what the toons are eating is safe?” She yelled.

Allison put her hands on Malice’s shoulder. “Now, now. Let’s calm down. Look their fine. Not making a mess of anything. Look let’s sit down watch TV and relax.” Allison explained hoping to address the situation calmly. 

Malice took a deep breath, which turned to a disappointed sigh. That was something for Allison. “Good.” Allison sighed. Allison and Malice sat down on the couch and continued watching their show.

Tom wasn’t sure and kept looking up the stairs. With a sigh he sat down next to Alison and snuggled up to her. The good angel smiled and hugged the wolf back.

By 10:30 PM Henry and Linda we’re finally home having a fun time over at the Evan’s house. The couple smiled see the three getting along and sleeping on the couch. Henry rubbed Tom’s shoulder waking the wolf up. “Hey guys.”

Allison and Malice stirred in their sleep, slowly waking up from their sleep. 

“How was taking care of the toons?” Linda asked.

Allison smiled with a nod, “they we’re well. Just ate snacks all the time.” She explained.  
Henry and Linda’s eyes widen. They we’re frozen looking at one another. “What kind of food we’re they eating?”

Malice shrugged, “gummy candies and a cheese chips.” She answered. “Why?”

Henry groaned. “Because toons aren’t supposed to eat junk food!” Henry yelled.

“Wait what does happen when they consume junk food?” Allison asked. 

CRASH

BANG

CAT SCRECH 

The five members heard those loud noises coming from the toons room. Quickly they ran up to see the toons jumping up and down their beds, making a mess of everything. Poor little Sugar ran out of the room and ran into Henry’s arms. 

Henry and Linda narrowed their eyes to the two angels and wolf. Allison and Malice nervously chuckled as Tom shook his head knowing this was going to happen.


End file.
